


Anyone Else (Yoonmin)

by 95comet



Category: Bangtan Boys, Park Jimin - Fandom, bts, yoonmin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bottom Park Jimin, Cute, Fluff, Kinks, M/M, Praise Kink, Spankings, Top Yoongi, bangtan boys - Freeform, diner, explicit - Freeform, petnames, taekook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95comet/pseuds/95comet
Summary: "say it again. please.""i don't belong to anyone else."





	1. 1

 

When Yoongi met Jimin, it was on a Monday. Mondays are Yoongi’s worst days. On this particular Monday he found himself still up at 6am, in the studio with Namjoon, drinking his 8th cup of coffee. They have been working on this album for what seems like forever.

“It just doesn’t sound right. something’s missing”

Yoongi would say when asked while he was still working on this song. He’s been working on this song for a few weeks now. He had most of the vocals he needed and his, Namjoon’s, and their friend Hoseok’s raps in it as well but when listened to as a whole, it just...felt weird.

“Maybe you should get some rest Hyung, we’ve been here all night.” Namjoon suggested.

Yoongi’s focus was still in the screen. Maybe he just needed to add something more.

“Hyung”.

Yoongi looked over at Namjoon and sighed.

“I’m fine Joon.”

“You don’t look all that fine. Maybe you should go get something to eat and then head back to the apartment.”

Before yoongi could protest, his stomach growled which made Namjoon grin.

“Even your stomach thinks so”.

Instead of arguing, sleep slowly sinking in after his hours long sugar high on caffeine, he nodded and started to gather his things.

 

-

 

Yoongi sat in the booth of this small diner. It had cliche neon lights and flirty waiters, but Yoongi was too tired to even care. He had just finished a plate of pancakes, and orange juice whena small boy with soft but bright bubblegum hair slid into the booth. The boy who looked just too pretty to be real, smiled, making Yoongi’s heart beat just a little bit faster.

“You seemed a bit lonely”

“ I’m not lonely kid, just tired.”

“Kid? You won’t be saying that later.”

Yoongi couldn’t believe that just came out of the pink haired boy’s mouth. _I must be imagining this_ , yoongi thought.

“W-what did you say?”

The boy looked up from playing with the string on his baby blue sweater.

“Hm? Oh nothing.”

There was a knowing smirk on his lips. Yoongi could tell already that this kid was going to be trouble.

“What’s your name?”

“Didn’t your parents tell you not to talk to strangers?”

“Yea, but I’m an adult now, I do as I please.”

“You’re an adult?”

“I’m 22.”

Yoongi gapped.

“There’s no way you’re 22.”

“I am, I swear. Here. That’s my ID from UNI”.

The younger boy handed Yoongi the ID. Their hands touched which sent a wave of warmth through his body and goosebumps to rise on his arms. The boy must have felt it too because a rose colored blush started to spread over his full, apple like cheeks that Yoongi had to use every ounce of self control to not reach over and pinch. _I blame my overly tired body for making me react that way. It’s nothing_.

PARK JIMIN

005030483

AGE: 22

Yoongi hummed and slide it back to the younger of the two.

“Jimin? Nice name.”

“I wish I could say the same but I don’t know your name.

“Yoongi.

My name is Yoongi.”

“Yoon-gi. Yoongi.”

Yoongi then decided that he liked the way the boy said his name.

‘How old are you?”

“24”

Jimin smiled.

”You’re old.”

”And you’re a brat.”

Jimin giggled. Yoongi smiled. 

“Do you go to UNI? I don’t see you around.”

“Naw. I work at a studio near here with my bestfriend. What do you major in?”

“Dance”

“What type?”

“Contemporary”

Yoongi then started to look at Jimin. His pink hair sculpted his small but very defined face. His cheekbones were high and pretty. He had 2 silver earrings in his ear. One long, one short. The baby blue sweater was big and furry. It made the boy look even smaller, He had on a black and white sweater underneath and jeans with a pair on converse. He looked straight from a angsty show where the kids try to solve a murder after they found one of their own in a lake and the sister cries wolf and one is supposed to be asexual but isn’t, this one girl’s world is turned upside down when her father gets arrested, and the main character’s a good girl who wants to be bad and Jimin would fit right in. His small, plump pink lips are stretched into a small which make his eyes turn into crescents and Yoongi finds him pretty. Whether it was the coffee in his veins, or the tiredness that captures his mind but whatever it is, Yoongi finds Jimin gorgeous. He looked extremely soft and Yoongi tried to imagine the smaller boy dancing. 

“Take a picture. It would last longer.”

Yoongi liked that idea and took his phone out, went to the camera app, held it up and at Jimin, then snapped the picture. He then took another and another. Yoongi even got a picture of Jimin’s mouth wide and blushing,

“I didn’t expect you to actually do it!”

Jimin exclaimed. Hands going over his cheeks, only showing his eyes and his hands were hidden by the sweater causing sweater paws. _Cute._ Yoongi thought.

“Cute.”

Yoongi said which resulted in Jimin hiding his face more behind the dangerously cute sweater paws. The moment was then ruined when Jimin’s phone started ringing. Jimin looked at Yoongi apologetically before answering.

“Yes Tae?”

All you could hear was the slight voice of the person Jimin was talking to but Yoong couldn’t make out what the person was saying.

“What the hell? Where’s Jungkook?” More talking.

“God damn it Tae. I’ll be there soon.” He stood up and took his phone off his ear.

“I have to go but maybe I’ll see you around.”

Before Yoongi could reply, Jimin had waved a quick goodbye and blew a kiss before walking out of the diner, the bells jingling, the only reminder that showed the boy was once there. Yoongi looked at the empty place where Jimin once sat and smiled softly. He then payed and left a tip.

 

-

He walked out of the diner and started to walk home, now wide awake and the thoughts of pink hair under red neon lights and pink flushed cheeks, and once he finally got back to his apartment, Yoongi walked to his room, shut the door, and then remembered.

“ _Shit. I didn’t even get his number.”_


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next time Yoongi sees Jimin, it's not a treacherous, sleep deprived Monday, but a Saturday filled with drunk kisses, more neon lights, and pancakes at 2am. Yoongi was in pure bliss.

 

It’s been four Mondays since Yoongi last seen the boy with pink cheeks. The dangerously cute boy with pink hair that was illuminated by the red neon lights of that diner. Yoongi has been staring at those pictures ever since. In the first two, Jimin’s hands were covering his cheeks, the blue sweater covering his hands. His eyes were crinkled in a crescent shape which was a tell that the boy had been smiling. In the last one, Jimin’s hands weren’t on his face anymore. His eyes were wide and a small smile on his lips.

Yoongi has been itching to see him again. He can’t even blame the lack of sleep or the coffee induced haze his mind was under. He thought Jimin was pretty, a sight that had to be witnessed.

-

  
Yoongi actually hasn’t been cramped into his small work space that he despises yet adores. After that Monday, he had finished the song during the week. Namjoon has told him that he needed some time out of the studio. _(“Being in here all the time isn’t good for you Yoons.”)_ So here he is, on a Thursday, in bed, sleeping his ass off. Namjoon had left earlier to spend time with Hoseok, so when he heard the sound of the door closing, he didn’t care. He did care when a certain loud mouth slammed open his bedroom door, toppling all over him. “Yoongi!” screamed an excited Hoseok. This wasn’t new to Yoongi. Hoseok was very loud, always cheerful despite his sadness. He was a literal sunshine to Yoongi’s life. He is also Yoongi’s best friend. So when Hoseok was pushed to the floor and a “I will fucking kill you Jung Hoseok” left Yoongi’s lips, Hoseok only grinned, his heart shaped lips pulling wide as he called Yoongi a grumpy old man. Yoongi knew Hoseok wasn’t going to leave him alone so he got up.

He walked into the living room, seeing Hoseok on the couch with Namjoon. Hoseok spotted Yoongi first. “Look what the cat dragged in.” Yoongi only glared. “I hope he doesn’t have that same sour attitude at the club Saturday night”. Yoongi’s eyes were droopy and glazed over but he was awake. “I’m not going” he simply stated. That caused Hoseok to whine. “Yoongi! You have to! We all haven’t been out with each other in so long! I miss you guys.” Yoongi looked over at Hoseok and saw he had a solemn expression on his face. Hoseok always deserved to have be happy even when he’s being a huge pain in Yoongi’s ass. After coaxing him a bit more, Yoongi agreed. Maybe seeing that shit-eating grin on Hoseok’s face made up for it.

—

Saturday night arrived soon. Too soon in Yoongi’s case. He was being dragged by Hoseok, Namjoon following behind. As they got to the bar Hoseok let go of Yoongi’s wrist. “This night is just what we need” Hoseok says as he orders them shots. Namjoon smiled and Yoongi found himself doing the same. It has been a while since they’ve had the time to enjoy a night out with each other. Even with these skin tight jeans on, Yoongi knew he was going to have a good time and if not, he was going to drink so much that he was forgot all about the night.

The shots were brought over and they all grabbed a class and downed the drink. Yoongi hissed at the feeling of the liquor burning his throat but he loved it.

After a few more shots, Yoongi started to develop a buzz. He showed off his gummy smile as he heard Namjoon flirt with the bartender named Seokjin. Namjoon was completely sober, being the designated driver, and still was making a fool of himself and that made Yoongi laugh. Yoongi turned away from the trainwreck and scouted the crowd. Hoseok was dancing with a girl and a guy, saying they were people from his dance group when they came over to say hello. Hoseok saw Yoongi looking at him and waved excitedly as he started to move his hips to the beat. Yoongi gave a wave back, not as enthusiastic but that didn’t bring down Hoseok’s energy. Hoseok turned his attention back to the dancers and Yoongi looked the crowd over. He wondered just how anyone can dance feeling another sweaty body next to your own. He was taking a sip from his beer when he spotted familiar pink hair.

There he was, in all his glory, Park Jimin. Jimin wasn’t wearing soft clothes here that made him look utterly adorable. No, Jimin wore black tight jeans that hugged the curve of his deliciously nice ass. He wore a striped shirt that wouldn't look good on anyone else but my god did he look good. Yoongi was still drinking in the sight of Park Jimin when said boy turned around and noticed Yoongi as well. A pretty smile came across Jimin’s face as he watched Yoongi. Jimin was dancing with two guys. One bulky, muscles shown but with doe eyes as the other hung off the guy’s arm. He had sandy brown almost blonde like hair. The blonde looked otherworldly, yet Yoongi still found Jimin prettier. The muscle one pulled the other into a kiss. Yoongi’s eyes focused back on Jimin and the younger made his way over to Yoongi.

When Jimin finally was standing in front of Yoongi, it had felt as if the air was kicked out of his lungs. Jimin was covered in a slight coat of sweat, bangs clinging to his forehead but he has a smile on his lip. He looks extremely happy. Yoongi wanted to see him look that way for the rest of his life. “Hey Yoongi”. It took Yoongi a second to recover from the shock because Jimin actually remembered his name. He tried to play it cool as he said hello to Jimin as well.

“I had to get away from there.” Jimin said, glancing over to the two guys he lefty “Jungkook kissed Tae”

“That’s doesn’t seem like a bad thing.” Yoongi said.

“Jungkook is drunk Yoongi. Taehyung isn’t.”

Yoongi instantly felt remorse for the the kid. He understand that more than anything. Alcohol dripped words and kisses were always the hardest to get over.

“How long?”

“How long what?” Jimin’s eyebrows furred. Yoogi wanted to coo.

“How long has Taehyung liked Jungkook?”

“Taehyung has been in love with Jungkook for 2 years now, but Jungkook is proclaimed straight.”  
Yoongi’s heart clenched. Jimin looked so sad talking about his friend’s misfortune so Yoongi said the words he didn’t want to.

“Want to dance?”

Jimin’s face lit up, a bright smile coming across his face. “I thought you’d never ask.”

-

  
Yoongi and Jimin have been dancing for what seems like hours. Yoongi understood now why people liking dancing with other sweaty people. The heat against his skin from Jimin’s hands made it all worth it. The song they were dancing to was slow, filled with attraction. Jimin moved his hips against Yoongi’s. Yoongi has never been much of a dancer but he was thankful that Jimin didn’t mind. It took him a few times to get into the rhythm. Yoongi took a few experimental grind of his hips and the noise Yoongi was greeted with meant he must have done the right thing. A low whimper escaped Jimin’s mouth. Yoongi did it again and Jimin grinded his ass against him. Yoongi felt like his head was going to explode. His hands that weren’t placed anywhere hovered above Jimin’s hips, a silent plea to touch. Jimin looked down and smiled. Once Jimin nodded, Yoongi put his hands on the younger’s waist. He tugged Jimin closer, as if they weren’t already all over each other. Jimin grinded against Yoongi again which resulted in Yoongi gripping his waist tighter.

Yoongi moved his hips again, this time a bit slower, letting the feeling linger. Jimin’s hips stuttered. Yoongi grinned. Jimin leaned his head back, exposing his neck. Yoongi really wanted to see just how pretty his neck would be with love bites littering all over his skin. Jimin’s hands roamed Yoongi’s body. Yoongi didn’t want this feeling to end.  
“Grab my ass.”

Yoongi’s breathe once again left his lungs.  
“W-what?” Yoongi cringed as he heard his voice crack. “Grab my ass Yoongi.” Jimin was facing him now. Yoongi could see the blush on the younger’s skin. It could’ve been from the dancing but that smile and hooded eyes that he saw wasn’t. Yoongi’s hands were on Jimin’s hips. He slowly moved them down. When he got to Jimin’s ass, he cupped it. He liked the way the flesh felt. Soft but defined. Yoongi gripped his cheeks then molded them a bit. Jimin whined, moving his hips against Yoongi’s hands. By the end of the song, Yoongi was supporting a hard on. If Jimin noticed, he didn’t say anything about it.

-

Yoongi lead Jimin back to the bar where Namjoon and Seokjin were. Jin was laughing at something Joon had done. Namjoon was smiling and Yoongi took that as a good sign.  
“Another round?” Namjoon said once he spotted Yoongi. “Sure Joon.”

Namjoon looked at Yoongi and then at Jimin. “Nice to meet you. I’m Namjoon.” He stuck out his hand which Jimin gladly accepted. “I’m Jimin!” Namjoon smiled and looked at Yoongi. Namjoon had a knowingly look his face.

Seokjin brought a tray of shots over, smiling and ruffling Jimin’s hair. Jimin giggled.

“You two know each other?” Namjoon asked.  
“Jinnie has been taking care of me and Tae ever since I moved here from Busan.” Jimin stated. Jin had a fond smile on his face as the boy talked about him.

Jin started talk to Jimin as Yoongi pulled Namjoon to the side.

“After these drinks, can I go?”  
Namjoon looked hesitant and he wondered why. Yoongi groaned as he started to explain himself.

“I’m hungry and tipsy I want to get food.”  
Namjoon realized what that meant. He looked over at Jimin. “Are you going to sleep with him?”

“No. I’m actually hungry Joon. Plus I wouldn’t try something this soon.I actually want to spend time with him.”

Namjoon nodded. “Okay. It’s nice to see you like this again.” Yoongi smiled.

-

The lights from the street lamps flickered as Jimin and Yoongi walked down them. Yoongi was stumbling a bit after drinking 3 more shots of vodka. Jimin was giggling. Yoongi wanted the boy in his arms and that’s exactly what he did. He put his arm around Jimin’s shoulders, pulling him close. Jimin wrapped an arm around Yoongi’s waist. “Where are we going?” Jimin asked. His soft voice filling the silent night. Yoongi loved the sound. “I'm hungry”. Yoongi simply replied with a shrug. A giggle escaped Jimin’s lips once again.

-

Yoongi and Jimin were sitting side by side in the booth of the diner where they met. When Yoongi had asked Jimin why didn't he sit on the other side, Jimin smiled, eyes bright and said “I like being close to you.” That had shut him right up.

When the waitress came around, she gave them big smiles which was odd since it was 2am. Yoongi order eggs and bacon while Jimin ordered pancakes. While they waited for their food, they talked. Jimin reminisced about when he first started out dancing and when he first met Taehyung. Yoongi told Jimin about the first time any big artist had ever wanted him to write a song for them.

Their food came shortly after. Yoongi would sometimes feed Jimin some of his eggs. While Jimin would steal pieces of bacon off his plate. Jimin held a piece of pancake to Yoongi’s mouth which the older accepted.

After their breakfast they looked at each other with grins on their faces and bright eyes. They weren’t completely sober but that didn't ruin what they both felt. In that booth faces adorned in neon light, they felt it. They didn't know exactly what it was just yet, but they both knew they wanted it. No doubt did they want whatever this was. Whatever this could be.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i'm so sorry for taking forever to update! I've been going crazy with school and stuff. My phone has recently been stolen so i won't be able to work on another chapter until I get a new one but bare with me! Thank for all the waiting and the support. It's so wonderful and i'm so thankful for everyone who's like the story so far. there's more to come.  
> -  
> dest x


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting out a screech of excitement which scared the shit out of Jimin, Yoongi was beaming. His eyes crinkled as his smile got too big for his face. Jimin stared at Yoongi in bewilderment. Yoongi started to do a little dance in his chair, showing off his gums, while making noises. Little “uh huh” and “yes” coming from the older, making a adoring smile come across Jimin’s face. Jimin found him adorable

  
After that night in the diner, Yoongi and Jimin has exchanged numbers. In the span of 2 weeks, the shy “hello’s” and “how are was your day”s turn into hour long conversations. Slowly, Yoongi found himself wrapped up in the being that is Park Jimin. Sadly though, they’ve only hung out at least four times since they got each other's number. With Jimin spending more time in the dance studio, making sure to be there for Taehyung, and Yoongi spending an unhealthy amount of time in his own, they haven’t had the time. So one day when Jimin asked Yoongi out for lunch, he accepted without a second though. He loved being with the younger boy. He made Yoongi feel alive, something he hasn’t felt in a while. Park Jimin was alluring. So fucking beautiful. He made Yoongi feel fuzzy. Hell even saying his name, Park Jimin’s name, makes Yoongi’s heart skip a beat.

Namjoon and Hoseok have gotten used to the cheesy smile Yoongi has gotten whenever he is talking about or to Jimin. It’s a fond smile that always finds a way onto Yoongi’s lips. It would form into a full blown grin, gums showing, and cheeks flushed. Hoseok and Namjoon would tease Yoongi, making his cheeks even redder, which occurred in him grumbling swears at the two but he couldn’t deny that he was absolutely intrigued, in Hoseok’s words “whipped” for the pink haired boy who had so many masks, sides, and things Yoongi wants to uncover.

-

Yoongi waited for Jimin outside of a café Jimin recommended. The café had a homey feel to it. It was different from their usual hanging out spot but different is okay. Yoongi wasn’t used to different but since Jimin entered his life, he’s gotten accustomed. Soon enough, Jimin came bounding towards Yoongi, a smile on his lips and a happy jump in his steps. He looked breathtaking. His pink hair was slowly fading and Yoongi liked the color. As soon as Yoongi was in reach, Jimin was in his arms. He breathed in, loving, missing, the smell of mint and slight aftershave. He loved Yoongi’ scent. Jimin’s scent, roses and vanilla filled Yoongi’s nose making him inhale deeply. They stood like that for a bit, embraced in eachothers arms, the heat from their clothed skin was enough to keep out the cool mid day air that had surrounded them.

When they pulled away, Jimin had a soft pink rose colored cheeks which Yoongi believed was from the cold. There’s no way Jimin felt what Yoongi was feeling. That his day, has just gotten better because he’s in his presence. No one like Jimin could fall for someone like Yoongi. Yoongi pulled the door open for Jimin, receiving a smile and a thank you from the younger boy.

-

They had ordered something light, since they had also planned to have dinner together later on after Jimin’s dance class. Jimin had ordered a fruity drink that had such a long complicated name that Yoongi had forgotten as soon as he had said it, with a piece of cheesecake. Yoongi has shyly ordered a piece of red velvet cake, which made Jimin surprised because he thought Yoongi would order something dark like an Americano or a sandwich. What other surprising things about Yoongi, that Jimin didn’t know? _“Hm, don’t judge a book by its cover I suppose”._ Jimin thought. They talked about their days, how their week was going. Jimin told Yoongi about how he learned a new dance, but couldn’t get the hold of this one move and it frustrated him. Yoongi listened attentively. He always was more of a listener than a talker and Jimin was just the person who talked and Yoongi loved to listen. His soft voice would sometimes rise in anger or frustration but then go back to its normal octave. It would go even softer when he got bashful, or when Yoongi would spew out a compliment. Jimin had the type of voice that Yoongi could never be tired of. Yoongi talked, well grunted about how Namjoon brought a new chair and when he sat down the chair broke into pieces making him fall on his ass, which as soon as Yoongi said that, Jimin was in a fit of giggles. Laughing and his eyes completely hidden as crescent shapes took place. God, Yoongi thought, was Jimin beautiful.

-

  
After lunch, Yoongi had walked Jimin to the dance studio. It wasn’t far from his studio and as long as he got to spend time with the slightly shorter boy, he was all for it. Jimin walked next to him, his hand slightly gliding past his. It makes him itch to hold Jimin’s hand. It happens again, then again. When Jimin finally gives up with sending hints, takes his smaller hand, and intertwined his fingers with Yoongi’s, he can't stop the intake of air because holy shit Park fucking Jimin is holding his hand. Park Jimin is holding Yoongi’s hand and his cheeks are red, getting redder by the second and he’s smiling, he’s smiling so bright that Yoongi can’t believe he thought the sun was bright. Yoongi smiles back and tightens the hold he has on his hand. There’s no way he was letting go of Jimin’s hand until they got to the dance studio. No sweat clammed palms or shaky fingers was going to stop him from enjoying the warmth of Jimin’s hand in his.  _” Maybe, he might like me after all.”_ Yoongi thought.

After Yoongi dropped Jimin off, a smile tugging to his lips as the younger blows him a kiss and practically skips inside, Yoongi sighs. He sighs but that sigh turns into a breathy laugh because he can't believe he has someone as beautiful, as astonishing as Jimin. Jimin was a blessing that Yoongi never thought he needed.

-

Yoongi was immersed into another song. He was humming the melody again, something was off. Something was missing once again. He was going to listen to the track again for the 12th time when he got a text.

 **Minnie** ♡  
_Yoongi, you forgot dinner.._

Yoongi hissed, as he remembered he promised Jimin to dinner. He looked at the clock and swore. He said 7, it’s 10. He starts to type rapidly on his phone, sending it without any hesitation.

 **Yoongi** ♡☽  
_I’m so sorry minnie, so so sorry. Time got away from me. Let me make it up to you. Come to my studio. Bring whatever you want. I’m so sorry.  
Here’s the address (756***********)_

_-_

_So_ that’s how Yoongi found himself in his studio, Jimin sitting on the couch next to his chair, listening to the beat again. They had eaten dinner, takeout from a nice beef place. Jimin had insisted he was okay in just observing while Yoongi worked. Yoongi was listening, humming along trying to figure out what was making the song sound off. He was so close to finishing, plus he didn’t want Jimin to wait any longer in this cramped place. Yoongi was careful. He had cleaned up to the best of his capabilities. This was the first time anyone has ever been inside his studio besides Namjoon, Hoseok, and his boss. He was extremely fucking nervous. Having Jimin in his place, his almost second home, the place he spends all his time was terrifying. It was like the younger was inside Yoongi’s head. Jimin was talking, rambling, telling Yoongi about the girl who got mad at him in line for the food, at how she was extremely impatient and calling him a short fuckwad when all of a sudden Yoongi has an epiphany on the song he was working, he figured out what was wrong with it. The second hook needed to be repeated. Letting out a screech of excitement which scared the shit out of Jimin, Yoongi was beaming. His eyes crinkled as his smile got too big for his face. Jimin stared at Yoongi in bewilderment. Yoongi started to do a little dance in his chair, showing off his gums, while making noises. Little “uh huh” and “yes” coming from the older, making a adoring smile come across Jimin’s face. Jimin found him adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii so i wanted this chapter to be a bit more fluffy. There of course will be a bit of angst but this story overall will be pretty cute and fluffy. hope you enjoy it!-dest
> 
> p.s. COME MESS WITH ME IN TWITTER, i’m nice i promise and id love to make new friends :) my username is: @bbygdest


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft lips & heartbreak was not how Yoongi expected his first date to go.

It’s been eight weeks, sixty days, since Jimin practically skipped into Yoongi’s life, and Yoongi can’t say that these two months have been uneventful. It seems like everyday Yoongi unravels a new side of Jimin. In his short time of knowing the boy, he’s learned that Jimin likes sweet things, he can be quiet and shy and other times he can be the life of the party. He learned that Jimin is like a new book, you have to keep reading to understand, except Jimin is a hard book to decipher, and when he’s silent, you have to get him to talk unless you want soft cheeks overflowing with tears at your doorstep at two in the morning.

 

Jimin fit in into Yoongi’s life so easily and comfortably that Yoongi can’t remember a time where Jimin was not there with him. Jimin became apart of what he eats because he goes grocery shopping with him, he’s became apart of cleaning because Jimin likes to sway his hips and make Yoongi dance with him when they clean together. He even has woven his way into his studio life. Yoongi’s couch now has two soft blankets and pillows for when the younger needs to crash and doesn’t want to go home when Yoongi is mixing away until the morning. He becomes the coffee Yoongi drinks. Yoongi also realized he likes more sweeter things as well.

  
——-

  
“Yoongles” Jimin sung as he walked into Yoongi’s studio. His voice hummed a little tune as he settled into the desk chair next to Yoongi’s. His leg hit Yoongi’s to get his attention. The older man’s attention was still on the 10-12 inch screen while his fingers mixed the beats. harmonies and raps flowed through his headphones. His art was in the mist of making. Jimin always loved watching Yoongi when he worked. His tired eyes would fill with so much glee, so much excitement, like a kid getting candy when something sounded good, and his face would fall when a sound was too high of pitch, too off key, not right. Jimin loved watching him work. He liked watching his lips purse, he liked watching them move as he whispered the words to the songs he had written. Yoongi was art in the mist of making in Jimin’s eyes. Yoongi was art.

Jimin put his hand on Yoongi’s thigh. He stroked his leg in hopes the older would look at him, and he did. Yoongi gave Jimin a small smile that made his chest fill with like. Jimin knew that smile was for him. Yoongi took his headphones off and paused the track. He put his hand on the side of Jimin’s face, caressing his cheek. The action was oddly domestic and Jimin enjoyed it. He put his smaller hands on top of Yoongi’s bigger one and leaned into his touch. “How was your day Jimin?” Yoongi’s voice was Jimin’s favorite thing, next to his hands. Yoongi’s voice was deep. So deep that Jimin wanted to drown in it. His voice was smooth like silk and would slur when he speaker quickly. Hell, his voice slurred when he was just speaking. He spoke with a pout at times, sometimes with a smirk. Jimin loved Yoongi’s voice.

“My day was alright. Uni was Uni. How was it here?”

  
“I’m almost finished.” Yoongi said, his eyes filling with hope and excitement.

Jimin smiled. “I’m so glad! When can I listen?”

  
“You can listen to it when it’s finished. “  
Jimin pouted. Yoongi groaned. “Nope no. Not today Minnie.” Jimin sighed but instantly perked up.

“Let's go on a date.” Yoongi looked at Jimin, once, twice, three times. He let the words resonate. _Jimin wants to go on a date with me._

“You want to what?”

“A d-date Yoongi. I’m asking you on a date.” Jimin’s voice wavered a bit, hesitation and fear creeping in. Yoongi instantly frowned.

“I wanted to ask you.” Jimin looked at Yoongi in shock. “I’ve been planning on asking but I just didn’t know when.”

  
“Wow I thought you were going to say no.”

  
“Jimin, I’d love to go on a date with you.”  
Jimin’s cheeks flushed, a pretty rose color.

  
“What day did you have in mind?”  
“Thursday.”

  
“Why Thursday?” It was Tuesday.

  
“I noticed your schedule and mine are free Thursday. Plus I couldn’t wait any longer.”

  
Yoongi chuckled. Jimin was too cute for his own good. Yoongi smiled at Jimin, this time his gums showed. Jimin smiled just as bright, his eyes turning into crescents. They were so undeniably in like with each other.

——  
“Oh my god oh my god Tae it’s today i’m going on a date with Yoongi in an hour”

  
“Jimin I know. We’ve gone through this at least 20 times since Tuesday.”

  
“I’m so nervous Tae” Jimin looked at his best friend in panic.

  
“Jiminie, my soulmate, we’ve gone over this so many times. You’re going to woo Mr. Yoongi off his feet. Plus the outfit we picked out will show off your greatest assests, and your ass”

  
Tae cupped Jimin’s face, squishing his face.

  
“You’re adorable. Don’t worry. Yoongi likes you Jimin.”

  
Jimin inhaled. “I sure hope so.”

  
“Of course he does. Now go! You’ve got an hour, plus i’m going to go with Kook while you’re gone.”

  
Jimin looked at his friend, an unknowing look on his pretty face, Taehyung didn’t like how it looked on him.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Jimin said.

  
_Ah, yes here it is._ Taehyung thought. Jimin has been like this everytime he’s mentioned hanging out with Jungkook. Ever since a two week ago, when Tae came home, tears streaming down his cheeks and Jungkook nowhere in sight. Taehyung has saw Jungkook pull a girl into a kiss, a few minutes after he has kissed Taehyung. It had crushed him.

“Yes Jimin. I do think it’s a good idea. I’m okay. He’s okay. We’re okay”

  
“I just-“

  
“We’re okay Jiminie.” Taehyung breathes out. He looked at his friend and Jimin understood.

“Call me if you need me Tae.” Jimin said, pulling him into a hug.

  
“I will, now go get ready for your hot date.”

Taehyung said as he pinched Jimin’s ass. A high pitched squeal came from him as he swatted Tae’s hand away, making Taehyung laugh.

——

Jimin was ready. Ready as in dressed, but not ready mentally. Mentally, he was panicking. _God I hope this goes well. I hope he likes me._ His brain was going 100 miles per hour, thinking of every scenario, thinking of the what if’s. It was driving him insane. Yoongi had texted telling him he’d be there in 15. It’s been 13 minutes and 35 seconds, 36,37,38….

Jimin gets a knock on his door. His heart is hammering in his chest. He checks  his [outfit](http://jeohgguk.tumblr.com/post/171589843341/this-look) again and squeaks out a “coming!” and he goes to the door. He scans the apart one more time before opening the door. There stood Yoongi and damn did he look [good](http://xu4nyi.tumblr.com/post/166813565975). Yoongi and Jimin both observed eachother. Each lick of the lips or obvious staring to certain areas didn’t go unnoticed by either party’s. Jimin finally met Yoongi’s eyes to see such adoration in them. Jimin thinks that maybe Yoongi can see it in his eyes as well. Yoongi makes the first move, smiling softly as he handed Jimin flowers. Jimin’s favorite flower, incarnations. They were decorated a pretty blue color and Jimin’s heart grew two sizes bigger for the older boy. _Yoongi remembered._

Jimin smells them, hiding his cheeks behind the flowers and invited Yoongi in. He walks into the kitchen, finding a pretty glass vase and filling it with water. He places the flowers carefully and placed them by the window. When he turned around Yoongi was in the doorway. His persona of cool and collected was on for show but Jimin knew him too well. The younger knows that Yoongi puts on a front so people don’t approach him, if only he had that mask up when Jimin slid into that booth that day, who knew where the other boy would be. Jimin walked over and pulled him into a hug. Yoongi taking the upper hand in height, put his head on top of Jimin’s, splaying his hands on the smaller boy’s waist. They stood like this for what felt like an eternity but neither of them wanted to move away. No words had to be said. They both felt the same thing. Jimin loved looking at Yoongi just as much as Yoongi loved to look at Jimin. Jimin was the one to pull away.

“Let’s go Min, we’ve got a date.” Jimin said, grabbing Yoongi’s hand and pulling him out the door. Yoongi spotted a hint of a smile on Jimin’s lips, when he interlaced their fingers.

  
——-  
“Ah fuck”

“You like that hm?”

“Oh yes Yoongi, I love it.” Jimin said, his voice laced with sarcasm. Yoongi chuckled.

They’ve been playing this game for about 10 minutes. Both being too stubborn to stop. Their pride was at stake. They’ve been to _the_ diner, both eating hamburgers and fries. _(Of course Jimin sat next to Yoongi. Saying that he likes being close to him.)_ They had taken a walk, hands interlaced. Whenever Jimin would try to pull his hand away, whether it was because of the nervousness, the way people looked at their hands, or to simply just wipe his sweaty hand, fearing Yoongi wouldn’t like that, Yoongi would tighten his hold and send a reassuring smile to him. It eased his bones. This game has been going on longer than they both expected. That was until Jimin lost, a loud laugh came from Yoongi as Jimin pouted.

“Stop pouting Minnie.” That seemed to have made him pout more.

“Fuck stop pouting or I'm going to kiss you. Yoongi breathed out.

Jimin gaped. _Did he really just-_ Yes. Yes he did. Yoongi’s eyes widened, realizing the words that came out of his mouth. “Fuck Minnie, shit I’m so-“

“Do it Yoongs .” Jimin said, his voice was above a whisper, if Yoongi wasn’t so close to him right now, he probably wouldn’t have did it.

“Jimin you don’t have to.” Yoongi didn’t want to pressure him. Jimin didn’t want this, or him.  
Jimin sighed. Yoongi waited for the rejective words to hit him like blows. They never came.

Jimin stepped closer to Yoongi, his hands now on his chest. Yoongi felt as if his heart was going to beat out of it. Jimin felt it too. Jimin smiled, that same beautiful, stunning eye smile that Yoongi was so whipped for. Jimin only smiled like that when he was extremely happy. That’s how he knew Jimin wanted him too. Yoongi wanted to taste that smile.

He leaned forward, lips connecting to the others. They both breathed a sigh of relief. They’ve been waiting for this moment for months. Jimin gripped Yoongi’s shirt, trying to abstract all of Yoongi’s body heat into his. Trying to make them one. Yoongi’s hands that were on Jimin’s waist tightened. Jimin sucked on his bottom lip. The timing was everything but normal. It was in the middle of an arcade, parents and kids, couples and loved ones all around to see them. All can see the love they had for each other. The kiss was slow, it was nice. It was them. It was filled with so many feelings. It’s all the words they couldn’t say out loud. It was spoken with soft lips and sighs, push and pull. Their lips molded together.

“Uh excuse me, can you and your boyfriend do your _things_ somewhere else?” a voice spoke.

They both pulled away quickly. Cheeks flushed and lips swollen. Yoongi couldn’t even spit out a coy response. A brief “sorry” came out as he grabbed Jimin’s hand. They rushed out of the arcade, laughs fluttering through the air. They felt like nothing could touch them, nothing could ruin this high.

Jimin looked at Yoongi. He was the look of euphoric. Being with Jimin was pure bliss. Jimin surged forward and kissed him. This time, this kiss was messy. Clashes of teeth and lips bitten. They didn’t want this to end. Jimin’s arms, wrapped around Yoongi’s neck, played with his hair. Yoongi’s hands cupped Jimin’s ass. The cool night air felt good on their skin. This time when they pulled away. Their breath came out in puffs, chest heaving. Lips were bitten and swollen more than before. They looked fucked. Jimin’s phone rang. Jimin answered.

“Tae? Tae what’s wrong?” Yoongi could tell from the urgent cries through the speaker of the phone, something wasn’t right.

“Tae? Tae baby what’s wrong? Breathe Tae.” More cries came and Jimin gripped Yoongi’s hand.

He started to walk into a direction they came from. Passing and weaving through people on the sidewalk, with the phone still to his ear. It seemed like Taehyung has calmed down a bit. His words weren’t as urgent from what Yoongi could hear. They walked, and walked. Jimin didn’t lose his speed, or the grip he had on Yoongi’s hand. It was probably because he didn’t want to lose him. _(Yoongi later found out that, Jimin did it because Yoongi was the only thing keeping him sane in that situation.)_

—-  
Jimin pulled Taehyung into a hug once he saw him. Tae cried in his arms. Yoongi watched. After they pulled away, Jimin’s hands cradled Taehyung’s face in his hands. Jimin hated seeing Tae cry. Jimin looked at Yoongi. Yoongi stared at him with sincerity.

“Come on Tae, let's go home yea?”  
Tae sniffled. He looked like a lost puppy. They walked and Yoongi followed, keeping a distance so the best friends could talk.

—-

When they made it back to their apartment, Jungkook was waiting. He sat on the porch. His feet swinging as a cigarette was lit between his fingers. The embers flickered to the ground. He was on his phone. When he heard their voices he looked up. Relief flashed through his eyes as he saw Taehyung. He was so worried.

“Tae where were you?! I’ve been looking everywhere. I went to the bathroom and when I came back you were gone. Why did you flake?”

  
Jimin sent Jungkook such a glare that he winced. If looks could kill, he would be six feet under. Taehyung hugged Jimin. He whispered that he’d be alright and to have fun on his date. Jimin looked uncertain. Tae pulled away and spoke to Yoongi.

“Take care of him for me yeah?” Yoongi nodded.

“Of course I will.” Taehyung gave him a sad smile. He walked inside, passing Jungkook without sparing him a second glance. Jungkook looked as if he was going to say something but didn’t.  
  
Jimin was going to give Jungkook a piece of his mind, but he sighed, took Yoongi’s hand in his.

“Make things right Jungkook.”

—-  
As soon as Jungkook entered the apartment, Tae started yelling.

“This is the last time Jungkook!” Tae screamed. His jaw was clenching and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Jungkook looked at him in bewilderment.  
“What do you mean tae?”

  
“Don’t Tae me. Don’t you fucking dare. “

  
“Tae-“

“NO STOP”

  
“Tell me what I did, please tell me”

  
“God you know! You always do this. You treat me as if I’m the fucking stars in your lonely ass sky. then you act as if you don’t like me. as if you don’t love me.”

  
“Tae you don’t-“

  
“No you don’t understand Jungkook.” Tae spit out, his voice filled with acid. Jungkook flinched at the harsh tones

“You don’t know your limit! You think that it’s okay to play with me as if i’m a toy. We’ve had 5 drunk kisses Jungkook! 5! and i’ve been sober through all of them. Then you had the nerve to kiss someone after you kissed me.”

Jungkook’s widened. Taehyung had saw.

“We don’t do things normal friends do! I told myself you cared, fuck you told me you cared Jungkook. You promised me. You promised” Tae whispered.

  
“I swear I didn’t lie Tae.” Jungkook knew what was happening. He had to tell him soon.

“I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT. “ Taehyung cried. His legs felt as if they were going to give out.

  
“This is the last time I’ll let you do this to me. This is the last time I’ll let you carry my heart as if it’s the most precious thing and then shatter it as if it meant nothing. I’m tired of feeling as if i’m worth nothing. Just friends don’t look at eachother like we do. “

Jungkook and Taehyung stared at each other. The silence was deafening. Taehyung wanted to scream. _Get it through your head Jungkook, don’t let me walk away._ Taehyung pleaded inside his head.

  
Taehyung sighed. If he stood their any longer, his world would crumble underneath him, but god did he want the ground to swallow him whole.

  
He started walking towards the door, his shoulders felt heavy, his eyes were bloodshot, and there was a knot in his throat. Maybe it was the air being kicked out of his lungs or the words caught in his throat but he knew he couldn’t keep this up.

Nothing would be okay. He had spoke too much.

  
He was opening the door when he felt a hand on his wrist, a hand that turned him around, making him spin. “Jungko-“

  
His words were cut off by a pair of lips. His body felt as if he was on fire. He couldn’t believe this. Jungkook was kissing him, and it wasn’t a drunken mistake. It took Taehyung a few seconds to kid back. Jungkook was starting to pull away. Taehyung pulled him back. Keeping a hold on him.

 Jungkook kisses how he danced, fluidly, talent laced between his lips, and a bit of hesitation on his tongue.

Taehyung loved it. Taehyung loves him. Jungkook pulled him closer, his breath stuttering as Tae tugged at his lip. Taehyung kissed like he talked, messily but precise, sweet like his words and golden like his skin. Jungkook heart soared.

Taehyung started to pull away, he couldn’t let this go too far. He pulled away completely, looked into Jungkook’s eyes. Weariness, fright, relief and other things filled the younger’s irises. What His soft brown seemed deeper than before. Taehyung melted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so here’s some angst that i’ve talked about, also you get a glimpse more of Taekook! eepppp i’m sorry i’ve taken forever to update! i just haven’t had any motivation to do some but some of the lovely people who like this story have asked for an update sooooo i’m updating! there is a time skip, i don’t want to drag this story along much. i’m sorry but the next chapter will better! 
> 
> —  
> dest x


End file.
